


【碩奎】En chaleur

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *pwp段子，有點OOC注意*奎是動物精，有私設慎入*年齡算法與現實不合⠀





	【碩奎】En chaleur

**Author's Note:**

> *pwp段子，有點OOC注意  
*奎是動物精，有私設慎入  
*年齡算法與現實不合  
⠀

⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎發情期來臨時連李碩珉都無法招架。  
⠀  
⠀  
他依稀記得對方小的時候比現在更黏人，只要出門超過半小時，回家之後打開門總會有一個淺咖啡色的小影子往李碩珉的身上撲，甚至只要他手一往貓咪的視線範圍伸去，就可以得到對方幾乎用盡全力的磨蹭，是甜蜜的負擔，李碩珉想，貓咪的發情期持續時間長又猛，好幾次他都已經很疲倦了，身上的大貓咪依舊精力旺盛的捉著他的手腕蹭著想要被摸頭。  
⠀  
⠀  
這次好像又更猛了一些，他進房間之後聞到了過於濃郁的味道，是金珉奎特有的貓咪氣味，他躲在被子裡不知道在做些什麼，小小一團子鼓起來騷動著，等不到李碩珉走進去掀開被子，嗅覺敏銳的貓咪就咻地一瞬間變成人形，尾巴直立的在輕輕搖晃著，敏捷地跳下床把他往房裡拉去，他很快反應過來，適當的用自己的手在混身赤裸的人身上恣意安撫著。  
⠀  
⠀  
貓咪哼哼的叫，放輕了手上的力道卻執意不肯離開李碩珉的懷抱，他只好抬起那人的下巴深入對方的口中，含住他的小舌當作懲罰，金珉奎這才坐起身來，少了身上的束縛他便站了起來，卻被以為要離開，金珉奎最近開始運動，有時候李碩珉會餘光瞄到貓咪在客廳一隅拿著他以為早就沒有用處的逗貓棒自娛自樂，只要被發現自己在看就會裝作沒事，但是那麼大喇喇玩樂的模樣不發現也難，此刻正被一雙帶有肌肉的手環著的李碩珉想起這件事，不經意笑出來。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎咬牙，他才不知道為什麼對方要笑，準備張口時就被男人的手止住，李碩珉停止笑容捧起他的臉，見到正輕輕發著顫的貓耳朵，在周邊印上一個吻，弄得貓咪癢癢的，搖頭就想掙脫他的手，而後原來就渴求能受到主人愛撫的貓被李碩珉吻得找不著北，金珉奎變成人之後比他還要再高上一些，但此刻坐在床上的姿勢使站立在床邊的李碩珉更具優勢，他的小貓仰著頭接受自己的愛意，並且雙手牢牢的抓著自己的衣服一角。  
⠀  
⠀  
起了反應的金珉奎迷迷糊糊的在對方的指引下改作跪趴的姿勢，如同原來貓咪時的站姿，他嘟嚷著這樣就看不見對方的話，李碩珉也彎下腰看他，得到親親的人這才滿足的咂嘴，下意識的搖著尾巴剛好擊在李碩珉放在他腰上的手，不知道是不是故意的，還在碰觸到的一瞬間用尾端輕輕勾一下，理智的線好像在這一個瞬間斷裂了。  
⠀  
⠀  
即便如此他也忍耐著做完擴張，但貓咪小聲的低吟還是讓李碩珉有些受不住，手指退出對方的身體後在尾椎附近半搔半拍的，意圖讓金珉奎翹起臀部方便動作，他的反應比自己想像中更大，李碩珉想，大概是這次的發情期真的來的太猛烈了。  
⠀  
⠀  
讓他只能以毒攻毒。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎無法否認發情期不但不好控制，也讓他自己失去控制，前一晚的記憶在腦海裡慢慢回流，跟著緩緩湧上的酸澀感，比他在健身房運動一天完的身體還要更累，李碩珉從浴室走出來看見的就是耳朵紅的不得了的戀人，對方在看見他時又變成貓咪逃跑回窩裡，他也不慌，反正他們以後有的是時間。


End file.
